The Little Togruta Mermaid
by AvrilNexuKitten
Summary: Ahsoka is a mermaid from Shilli and the only one of her kind. Obi-Wan studies her but will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, just the plot and the places a make up like Evermore.

Ahsoka's POV

Hello, I'm Ahsoka, and ever since I saw others like my species, I knew I was different. I don't come from parents like normal children, I just… came to existence. In a cave in a coral reef in an ocean on the planet Shilli. I have been living bellow the surface of the water for 14 years. I thought I was the only one on the planet, until I came to the shore. I saw many with lekku and montrals, but none of them had fins. I guess what they would have me would be a mermaid. Not only did I have fins, but I could lift objects with my mind.

One day when I came to the surface I sensed someone… someone with similar 'powers' like mine. When I sensed him he sensed me and he felt curious. I swam up and stayed about 20 feet from the beach. Then a flying vehicle of sorts landed near the beach. I saw a ginger-headed bearded man walk out of the machine. And he saw me. My eyes went wide and I went underwater while he walker towards me. I started to get scared and went under more. He looked in the water and looked at me, then he smiled and gently put his hand in the water. I put my hand on his palm and came up so just my head was out of the water. Then I saw someone else come out of the machine and I bolted under again. The man looked behind him and realized what I had hid from. "Anakin! I think I found the mysterious creature in the water that was scaring the villagers!" And he spoke again. "But move slowly. We don't want to scare her away." As the other man came closer, I came above water again seeing he was a friend of the older looking man. "Anakin, I think she's a mermaid."

"What's your name, young one?" The younger man asked.

"Ahsoka."

"Do you have a last name Ahsoka?" I looked at him confused. I have never heard of a 'last name' before. Is it a second name? What is its purpose? Is it the last name as in you lose the first?

"She must be an orphan, Anakin. Poor girl, growing up in an ocean all alone."

"Is there anymore of your kind?" Supposedly 'Anakin' asked. I shook my head.

"I will go inform the council of our discovery."

"Ok. I'll stay here with her, Obi-Wan." 'Obi-Wan' nodded.

"Are those your names? Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

"Yes, I will be back shortly. Anakin will look after you." Obi-Wan stated, then he walked off to the machine. "How long have you been living in the ocean?" Anakin asked.

"I've never been out of it before. I have fins, I can't just get out and walk away." I answered slightly snappy.

"Oh sorry then, I'll mind my own business." He said annoyed, though he had a smile on his face.

"Anakin! We need to get back to the ship so we can fill up a big tank and bring her to the council!" Obi-Wan yelled from the ship.

"Is it alright if we take you to the council? We would need to put you in a tank." Anakin stated.

"Ok, I've always wanted to see what was past the planet."

"Ok we'll be back."

I hid under the docks waiting for there return. They came back fifteen minutes later with a slightly bigger machine and a tank. Then men with armor came out too with a tank and started to fill it up with a long hose thing. "Now where did she go?" Obi-Wan asked. Then I swam out from the docks underwater and suddenly jumped out of the water in from of him. He slightly fell backwards and laughed. "There you are, young one. Ready?" I nodded and he lifted me out of the water.

"Hey! I can do that too!" Then I lifted Anakin up a foot of the ground. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked shocked, this was truly a strange day. They put me in the tank and in the machine and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

We arrived on the planet they called Courasuant in 2 days. I saw a vast city covering the whole planet and a beautiful temple. "We're here." Obi-Wan said. After a long walker we arrived a large circular room with windows on each wall and chairs all around. There was a little green man that I didn't know the species of. He spoke. "Ahsoka, your name is, correct?" I came up from the tank and rested my elbows on the edge. I nodded. "Study her, you shall, Obi-Wan. Dismissed." We left the council room and went to another room with a desk and Obi-Wan started talking to another man. "Name?" He asked.

"Ahsoka."

"Habitat?"

"Aquatic."

"Species?"

"Togrutian and mermaid."

"Skin color?"

"Orange."

"Eye color?"

He turned and spoke to me. "May I see your eyes?"

"Mmhmm." He came up and gently opened up my eye slightly more. I enjoyed the touch on my face. He spoke to the man again.

"Her eyes are blue. She has an aqua colored tail."

"Got it. Your room number is 374. And little one, you got a skylight I hope you like where you'll be staying."

"Thank you sir." He smiled and we continued walking. We entered room 374 and I practically jumped into the pool.

"I can see you're excited about your new home. And here, this is a necklace with a tracking device in it, in case your captured." It was a little tube with tourmaline pebbles in it and a tiny tracking device barely noticeable glued to the lid. I put it on and swam around, enjoying myself. I swam to a more shallow area with stairs and another with a slant from the floor to the bottom of the shallow area that had a very soft water-proof cushion. The top part was out the the water for my head and the rest was underwater. "You can control the temperature of the water with this control next to your bed. The water was a bit cold so I went over and pressed the up button a couple times until I saw a symbol that looked like this: 83. "What does this mean?"

"That's 83. I guess you don't know about writing and things. I'll teach you that it a while. You just get used to your surroundings. I'm going to put on a wetsuit and a breather so I can observe you swim."

"Ok. Although I didn't understand half of that." He chuckled.

"How did you learn to talk with no one to teach you?"

"I just went up to shore and heard people talking enough so I tried." He watched me swim around for awhile until he said he had to go. I went to the cushion and turned up the water a little and went to sleep.

Obi-Wan's POV

I enjoyed swimming with Ahsoka. I went to my quarters after I shut the lights off and wrote a report of what I observed.

'Swims by moving along with the tail, up and down. Arm out in front of her and one hand over the other forming the same up and down motion as the rest of the body.'

When I went to see her eye color I could tell she enjoyed my touch on her face. She didn't have anyone to care for her and give her care. I have this feeling about her that I can't explain. My heart races when she smiles, and I'm so happy with her. I have yet to find out what this feeling is.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't wrote in a while I've been busy with other thing like reading my favorite fanfictions, and other stuff like that. I've been playing Smallworlds if you know what that is. If you have and you like my stories maybe we could meet there and you could write your avatar name in the reviews (I don't see why you would want to meet me in Smallworlds if you don't like my stories) *********************************************************

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up in a strange place that didn't look anything like my home. Then I remembered I didn't live there anymore. I felt must have woken me up in what seems like the middle of the night through the skylight. I saw that Obi-Wan was here and he was touching my tale. I've never had someone touching my take before. It actually feels… Kind of.. Nice… I pretended I was sleeping so he would keep doing it. And then I realized something. I was purring. This had never happened before. Would this happen all the time if someone was touching my tale all the time? "I know you're awake." I opened my eyes to see Obi-Wan. "And I know how much you like me touching your tale." At that I blushed because I was slightly embarrassed for someone to see how I like touch. "It's ok, I was just seeing your reaction."

"Oh… Ok.." I realized he had never stopped rubbing my tale.

"It's the middle of the night you should go back to sleep. That's why I'm still rubbing your tale. It should help you go to sleep." He massaged my tale, making sure he didn't go the wrong way which would take off some scales, that would really hurt. He started to rub my montrals and I realized that was a direct path to my brain and if he just kept doing it like that, I would be asleep in seconds.

And I was, because the next thing I know I was waking up in the morning to Obi-Wan sitting next to me, fiddling with something. "What's that?" I asked him.

"It's a breather so I can breath underwater while in swimming with you."

"You're gonna be swimming with me!? Yay!" He chucked at my response.

"I'll be right back in going to put a wetsuit on." I swam around in my new giant pool just enjoying myself until Obi-Wan comes back. But for some reason I felt a vibration on my lekku. I tried to search for what is was but it felt really good. The more it vibrated the more I was falling asleep. Soon I was out of it.

Obi-Wan POV

Last night I discovered that sensations on her lekku could heavily relax her and even put her to sleep. This morning the council informed me that they were going to move her to Onderon. I thought she would want to be asleep until we were on the ship. The ride from the pool to the ship wouldn't be that… appealing. So I used the force to send relaxing vibrations in her lekku to help her fall asleep. When we got on the ship Anakin was waiting for us. "Why is she asleep?"

"She doesn't like the ride from the pool to here so I put her to sleep."

"Ah. Let's see if she likes my flying." He joked.

"Anakin, I'm flying. You can fly if we get caught in battle."

"Fine." We boarded the ship just as she was waking up.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"We are being moved to another station. I put you to sleep because I know how much you hate the ride from the pool to the hangar bay." I nodded to him in a thank you an we took off.

Somehow they managed to keep my room completely filled with water even when the door opens. It was like there was an invisible shield that only works with water that's keeping it in. When Obi-Wan took me to see my room I was so amazed to see that the water was staying in the room when the door was open. I literally jumped out of the tank and in the room. I I-Wan and the clones chuckled at my excitement.

I spent the next two days in my room with Obi-Wan. He would just hang out in there with me with his breather and wetsuit. I felt the vibration in my lekku again and looked at Obi-Wan. He motioned for me to lay down on the bed. I think he's suggesting that it's night time and I should sleep. I go over and lay down on my bed and felt the vibrations take over my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry about not writing very much. So so so sorry but I quickly lost interest in basically every single piece I'm writing. So from now onion going to do one shots with sequels and that type stuff. So I'm very sorry but I am discontinuing all my fanfics. Most of my new ones will be reader insterts to make it up to you and I will take as many requests as possible! But I can only do the following series/movies:

Star Wars The Clone Wars

The Avengers

Star Wars

Super Girl

The Flash

The Batman

Suicide Skwad (yep. I just did that ;) )

Again I am truly sorry but I will make it up to you with taking requests with reader inserts! TTYL guys! Love ya!


End file.
